e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma
Emma was a runner who had a romantic interest in Curtis and in his female identity, Melissa. Emma introduced herself to Melissa at the running track. They got along instantly and she asks Melissa if she wanted to go out for a drink, Melissa said yes but needed to borrow a dress as she didnt have any. At the bar, Emma and Melissa spend the night dancing - and then they head back to Emma's. Emma starts talking about how it's strange that melissa doesn't have a boyfriend, and then asking if she's gay and then ditching the chat and going straight into kissing her. It's not long before they start having sex. They end up going out to a party together; At the party Mark puts a pill into a drink and hands it to Melissa and soon enough Melissa say she is feeling unwell and needs air. Emma sits her down on a bench in the changing room and says shes going to call a taxi for her so she can go home. Melissa feeling unwell and spaced out lies down and waits for Emma to come back, meanwhile Rudy who is very drunk, throws up on some girl and goes to the bathroom to wash his face when he hears Melissa murmuring and goes to investigate, at first he is very kind and pokes her to see if shes alive, but when Melissa (thinking its Emma) says, "Kiss Me", he accepts, after kissing for a few seconds Rudy starts to slowly go down to give Melissa oral sex until she starts to come round a little bit and realizes its Rudy so pushes him away, unfortunately Emma walks in at the wrong time and gets the wrong impression. Emma runs off and Melissa runs after her but bumps into creepy Mark where she says we need to find Emma. Melissa then passes out and Mark drives her in his car somewhere, parks up and then starts to undress her and try to undress himself, Melissa comes round just as hes getting unchanged to realize what is happening and changes back into Curtis before punching him which allowed him to escape from Mark. Curtis goes home when Emma; upset about seeing Rudy hovering over Melissa's crotch heads over to Curtis's house and tries to kiss him, when he declines. Emma's touched by his actions but then spots her dress she lent to Melissa on the floor she picks it up and Curtis says I can explain but she again jumps to conclusions and says your shagging Melissa! Emma storms off and ends up out with creepy Mark; who is offering her drinks and one-to-one lessons. Curtis asks Emma's roommate where she was and told him she was with Mark; Curtis knowing what is going to happen runs to find her and finds her just as Mark is taking her clothes off. Curtis drags Mark out the car and punches him a few times before kicking him unconsious. Curtis puts Mark in the boot of the car and waits for Emma to come round. Emma comes round and is confused to why she was in a car and walks down to see Curtis and is confused to why they are there. Curtis tells Emma what went on in the car and his secret about him being "Melissa". The two get Mark out the boot of the car and chain him up at the running tracks, stripped him down and wrote "I drug and rape girls" over his chest. He then takes Emma back to his house so she can sleep; and he starts to pack up his running trophies realizing that running isn't worth the Hassle. Later Emma wakes, and says goodbye as she has to go home. Category:Series 3 Characters Category:LGBT individuals Category:Curtis Donovan Category:Powerless Individuals